DisneyDreamworks Oneshots
by PrancerDancer
Summary: Because who doesn't love a bit of Oneshots? My collection of Oneshots for Disney/Dreamworks couples. I'll add to the pile continuously, whenever I get bored. Rated M for possible suggestive themes and language and also idealogical sensitive material


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to either Dreamworks or Disney. None of these are mine :) This is a Merricup pairing...If you're gonna flame, GTFO!**

Hiccup flinched as his favorite shirt was flung in his face. Repressing a chuckle, he lifted the dirty thing off of his face, only to have it covered by a pair of pants. The high school graduate lifted that off too. His eyes widened at the next item being hurled at his head. Hiccup barely avoided one of his work boots.

"Get the hell out of my apartment, you dickhead," Astrid gave him a nasty glare. She wore a grey tank top and crimson shorts. Odd apparel for the middle of winter, but that's Hiccups girlfriend for you. When life throws her lemons, she chucks them back.

Hiccup went from cheerful to serious in an instant, "I don't really see how I'm the bad guy here. I call them as I see them."

"I'm not a whore!"

The soon to be college student rolled his eyes, "Yeah? Well I'm not a boy toy that you can play with whenever you like! I was supposed to be your boyfriend, Astrid. Not your second choice."

She took a deep breath. The anger in her eyes began to fade away, "Hiccup, I'm sor-"

"No you aren't!" Hiccup took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm, "I know how much you love him, Astrid. You're not sorry. And at the moment, you aren't worth saving. When Snot-brain breaks your heart, don't even try, ok?"

He began to pick up his various articles of clothing off the floor. Astrid grabbed his arm, "Please, don't leave."

"Goodbye, Astrid," When he had grabbed the lsat shirt, Hiccup walked away. Astrid waltzed back into her apartment, slamming the door behind her. He didn't even flinch. Hiccup didn't need her. She had been a high school crush. It was time to grow up now.

He threw up his hood upon exiting the apartment building in downtown Dunbrouch. Hiccup checked his watch. It would be about 20 minutes before the next city bus. The student groaned, taking a seat on a nearby bench. One that wasn't covered in ice.

Hiccup took his gloves out of his University of Dunbrouch sweatshirt. He hastily put them on. Next came headphones, which he slid out from the same pocket. They never fit comfortably in his ears, but Hiccup didn't care. Music was music. Once All Time Low began to blare from the small earbuds, he put his iPod back in the pocket.

He waited on that bench for a half an hour. No bus ever came. With a heavy sigh, Hiccup stood up. The nearest coffee shop was a few blocks down. He could go for some coffee. Running gloved fingers through his shaggy brown hair, Hiccup began the treacherous walk through downtown.

It was 9o'clock, the sky pitch black. The night always reminded him of home. Nights on Berk were beautiful. He missed his dad, his old friends. Most of all, Hiccup missed his lizard, Toothless.

Hiccup must have been daydreaming. Before he knew it, he was at the cafe. Barely anyone was there. Dunbrouch wasn't the safest place at night. Too many shady spots and gang rivalries.

He thought about all of the gangs in Dunbrouch, or clans as they called themselves. Clan Dunbrouch was native to the city. Dingwall came from the north, Macintosh from the west, Maguffin from the south. Way out east, on an Island, was Berk. Clans weren't big there. Hiccup had found out the dangers of the streets about a year ago.

_It was cold and raining. Snow hadn't fallen yet, but it was getting close to that time. Him and Astrid were on a college visit, checking out the U. The October wind was cold on his skin. Astrid pulled on his hand, dragging him towards the movie theater. Hiccup chuckled as he was yanked across the street._

_Astrid was giggling, something she rarely ever did. It was both exciting, yet nerve racking to him. She was being extraordinarily happy lately. Hiccup couldn't help but wonder. _

_Gunshots from down the road made the teens stop in their tracks. A car came barreling down the street. Hiccup looked at Astrid. Her eyes were wide, paralyzed with fear. The car was approaching fast. His instincts kicking in, Hiccup pushed his girlfriend out of the way. _

He was nearly out of harms way as well, until the car swerved. A knick to the left ankle was enough to need amputation. A prosthetic and a bunch of prescription drugs later, there he was. Hiccup trudged up to the counter, preparing the order in his head.

Hiccup was about to speak tot he man behind the counter when he left. Sighing, the single man was about to go sit down. He stopped when a Scottish voice caught his attention, "Were you gonna order?"

He turned and cleared his throat, "Yeah, I guess."

The girl behind the counter gave him a smile. She smoothed her puffy red hair down, "Good. What'll you like then?"

"I'll have a White Campfire Mocha."

"You want a sandwich too?" She rested her elbows on the cash register, making it ding, "You look hungry."

Hiccup shook his head, "No, I'll just have the coffee."

She shrugged, "Ok, is that for here or to go?"

"It's coffe..."

She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Answer the question!"

"Ok," Hiccup put his hands up, chuckling, "For here, then."

"Good, that'll be 4.06, please," She held out a hand, smiling.

Hiccup dug in his pocket, pulling out a five. He handed her the bill, returning her smile, "Here."

She plucked it out of his gloved hand, "Thank you, and can I get a name?"

"No one else is here."

"Just gimme a name!" She slammed her hands on the counter.

Hiccup flinched, nodding, "Ok, just don't hit me! Hiccup, the name is Hiccup," The cashier girl immediately bit her lip, holding in her laughter. He rolled his eyes, "I don't mind if you laugh."

She took a deep breath, keeping her smile, "Please take a seat, sir. Your coffee will be ready shortly."

Hiccup gave her a quizzical look as he slowly stepped away from the counter. She hadn't laughed. He could tell that she wanted to, but she didn't. Hiccup let a content smile sit on his lips. He took a seat in one of the booths with a clear view of the counter.

The cashier girl was cute. She had a full figure, fuller than Astrid's. Her hair was bright red and bushy. It fit her personality well. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt behind her cafe' apron. The most notable thing about her, however, were her eyes. They were an electric Cyan. They portrayed her well. Hiccup barely knew the girl, but you could figure out so much by just talking once.

"Order for Hiccup!" The girl shouted his name, then disappeared behind the doors of the office.

Smiling, Hiccup approached the counter, disappointed that he hadn't caught a name. He went to grab his coffee. Next to his hot drink, there was a sandwich with a small card next to it. Hiccup smiled as he read.

_I said you looked hungry, now eat the damn sandwich. My shift ends in 15 minutes. -Merida (XXX-XXX-XXXX)_

Still smiling, Hiccup grabbed his coffee and sandwich. He walked back to his booth and ate.

**A/N: I was inspiried by the song Paint You Wings by All Time Low and by Caribou coffee :3**


End file.
